


Little Lulu

by Purrs



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, it's babby time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrs/pseuds/Purrs
Summary: The Geisterdamen put Lucrezia in Agatha when she was just a baby. The thing is, a baby brain just can't support a fully-developed adult mind...So Lucrezia is adapted.





	Little Lulu

Little Agatha behaved an awful lot like her mother, sometimes. Not in the worst ways—they were raising her right, providing a good positive influence—but in mannerisms, the same laugh, the same pout. Barry and Punch and Judy—Barry and Adam and Lilith—chalked it up to heredity and gave it little more thought than that.

And then she starts breaking through at _five_ , and Barry doesn’t know what else to do so he makes her a locket to suppress it, to keep her safe, and. And then she collapses to the ground like her legs won’t support her and she starts acting for all the world like an infant. And then the pieces fall into place with a sickening twist in his stomach. But he has to be sure.

He takes off the locket. Agatha (“Agatha”) sits up, looking confused. “Lucrezia?” he asks.

“Oh! That’s me!” she says, blinking up at him. “I didn’t know you knew.”

No.

Barry doesn’t know whether this is, effectively, Lucrezia turned into a wide-eyed child, or if she is still fully the Other and just playing some sort of game. What he does know is: he can’t risk it.

He puts her locket back on.

 

* * *

 

Agatha Clay (Agatha Heterodyne) dashes into an alley and immediately regrets it.

“Oh, she can spare more than _change_ ,” one of the soldiers judges. “Let’s have a look at that nice _jewelry!_ ”

No. “No!” she shrieks, clutching at her locket. It’s the only thing protecting Europa from the Other. “You have no idea what you’re _doing!_ ”

“Oh, I think I do,” the soldier leers. She punches him in the face. He slaps her on hers and sends her reeling. Before she can recover, he’s ripped the locket from around her neck and—and...

 

And Lucrezia is confused, because her body feels different and this isn’t Barry’s workshop. There are two strange men, and they’re both looking at her a little weird, and one of them is holding the locket Barry just gave her. “That’s mine,” she says. “Could you give it back please?”

The men look at each other. The men look at her. The men start backing away before turning and running out of the alley. They still have her locket.

“No, wait!” she calls out, and tries to run after them, but she feels woozy. She loses her balance and falls to the ground. The arms she instinctively throws out are a lot longer than she remembers them being.

Her head feels strange.

<Lucrezia Mongfish,> a voice says, and it takes her a second to realize she didn’t actually _hear_ it.  <This is _my head_ and you are _not allowed_ to have it. Get the _hell out_. > And then Lucrezia is somewhere behind her eyes, and her body is moving without her doing it.

Stop! she tries to wail, but her mouth doesn’t move, and all she can do is _think_ it.

“Huh.” Her face frowns. “That was easier than I thought it would be.”

What’s going on?

“Oh, shut up.” Her eyes roll and her mouth groans. “I guess I won’t be going to the University today.” Her legs stand up and start walking out of the alley.

As she’s taken through the unfamiliar streets, Lucrezia manages to wrest enough control to dart her eyes around. What is this place? How did she get here? The shops look interesting. Ooh, is that a candy shop across the street? All too quickly, though, she loses even that freedom.

“Don’t you dare,” her mouth mutters.

She reaches a building and her body moves to go inside. She didn’t get a good look at the sign (her eyes didn’t focus on it) but she thinks it said Clay something. Clay. Like the name that Punch and Judy gave, when they were being Adam and Lilith.

And her voice calls out, “Adam! Lilith! I need you _now!_ ” and her hand slams the door shut behind her.

In less than two minutes Punch and Judy have arrived, and they’re all sitting down at a table, and her mouth says, “My locket was stolen. Lucrezia’s back. She’s confused, and I’ve been able to mostly stay in control so far, but I don’t know how long it’ll last before she takes over again.”

Her body is talking about _her?_ And from what it’s saying... She’d frown, if she could. And then she _is_ frowning, and oh! While she can, she says, “What’s going on? Where are we? Where’s Barr—” and her mouth snaps shut.

Her head rests itself in her hands. “Oh, no,” her mouth says.

“Right,” Judy says. “I’ll go out and look for your locket, and Punch will stay with you, Agatha.”

Agatha. That was the name they’d always called her, up until just then with Barry. After she’d fallen down, and he’d called her by her name and frowned at her. And...and he’d given her the locket back, and then she was in the alley with the strange men.

And Lucrezia thinks harder, and Agatha was the name she gave her baby, the baby that she put herself in. The baby that’s her, now.

But. But not _just_ her.

Agatha’s scared. Agatha’s scared of _her_ , of her being here. She doesn’t want to scare people. Barry and Punch and Judy wouldn’t like it. I’m sorry, she thinks.

She realizes her body’s all tensed up.

<What.>


End file.
